


Dressed Down

by Raiven_Raine



Series: Going Through the Ranks [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiven_Raine/pseuds/Raiven_Raine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danse had been by Maxson’s side after he cried himself to sleep as a child when Sarah Lyons was killed, and he was by his side for days after the man had been injured in the fight with Shepherd. Danse had stood watch outside his room countless times through the years and he had carried him out of the Bailey after he collapsed from exhaustion on more than one occasion. Danse had always been there watching over him. He always would be.<br/><br/></p><div class="center">
  <p> - - - - - - - - - </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed Down

  
  
  
  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Gavin approached Danse from the opposite end of the catwalk and gave a quick nod over his shoulder, “All clear on my side.”

The Paladin cocked his chin, “Good work, soldier.”

Gav grinned as he leaned his rifle against the railing and stepped closer. “So...How about a break?”

Danse knew that look on his face all too well. “Inappropriate, Knight.” He made a quick motion with his hand toward the factory floor below. This was neither the time nor the place for one of the man’s so called _‘breaks’._ He sighed as Gavin placed a hand on his weapon… It was futile to try and tell him no. 

Propping the rifle up next to his, Gavin spoke casually, “There’s nobody here.” He hooked a finger under the metal bit on Danse’s jumpsuit and pulled him close, narrowing his eyes a little, “And don’t try to pull rank on me.”

Goosebumps slid down the Paladin’s spine and he clenched his hands into tight fists. “… Are you serious?”

“Like a heart-attack.” He flashed that wicked smile once more then kissed him.

Between fervent kisses, Danse murmured against his mouth with rapidly growing arousal, “...Gavin…”

“Yes?” He didn’t pause.

“You can’t…” The Paladin placed his hands on the man’s chest as if to push him away, but made no real attempt at it.

He moved his head against Danse’s neck and nipped at him roughly, speaking in a low quiet tone against his ear, “Don’t tell me what I can’t do.” Danse tensed as the Knight ran his warm hands up his body and began working at his jumpsuit. He really was serious. He was going to take him right there on the cold steel catwalk of the dirty factory. Danse wouldn’t protest. Gavin wouldn’t allow it… The thrill of that man dominating him was overwhelming and all he could do against the hot hungry actions was let out a quiet whimper. 

He trusted Gavin completely. He would never force him to do anything that he truly didn’t want to do. In public, he let the Paladin be a Paladin... But in private his entire persona changed. It brought Danse to his knees to see that sharp commanding look in his eyes. His first time with the man brought out the submissiveness in him that he never even knew he possessed and they had a brief power struggle which ended with Gavin on top... In more ways than one. 

So here he was, standing on the catwalk nervously as the Knight tugged his jumpsuit down around his waist... And be damned if Danse didn’t want him badly right now. 

Gavin looked him in the eyes with a smile as he tapped a finger on his belt buckle as a silent command. Danse glanced around for a moment before working the belt loose. The Knight chuckled, “Calm down...There’s nobody here!” 

That man could talk anyone into anything... And he could do it with nothing more than the intense look in his eyes. Danse slid his hands down over Gavin’s hips and pushed his pants down slowly. He loved the feel of him. Smooth warm skin, not overly muscled but incredibly toned. He touched the Knight somewhat timidly for a moment then drew in a deep breath as Gav slid a hand down his jumpsuit and curled his fingers around him firmly. Danse mirrored his movements with urgent desire. 

Often times, what they did was long and drawn out, but sometimes it became a quick heated affair. Danse enjoyed them both. It was clear this time would be the latter as Gavin licked his lips and spoke in a slow deep voice, “Do you want me?”

The Paladin nodded slowly, “Yes…”

Gav slowly released his cock and made a motion with one finger for him to turn around. Danse gladly obeyed, placed his hands on the railing, and stared down at the open expanse of the factory below. The smell of old machines, dust and grease was thick in the air. It was a smell he loved and it pulled the knot in his stomach even tighter until he found himself holding his breath in anticipation. The only scent better was the smell of Gavin after he’d been cleaning his weapons… The smell of gun oil on his hands… 

He leaned more heavily against the railing with a hot white-knuckled grip and gave a quiet moan as he felt the Knight’s slick wet fingers on him. Gav pressed against his back bodily as he slowly eased his slick finger into the tight opening. He impatiently circled and entered only a few times before replacing his fingers. Danse worked to relax as Gavin pressed into him with slow shallow movements. The moment of gentle comforting actions passed quickly, however, and the Knight curled his fingers around the Paladin’s hips, pulling him back more roughly to meet his own hips. Danse couldn’t bite back the loud moaning grunts that echoed through the empty cement building as the Knight drove into him at a heady demanding pace. Danse released his grip on the bar with one hand and touched himself, lightly for a moment then more roughly to match Gavin’s fervent speed. 

The old catwalk creaked under them with every movement and Danse had a very brief moment of worry that the thing would collapse and they would fall. They would be found there on the floor of the factory half naked and -- _fuck!_ \-- He squirmed and let out a few whimpering groans as he released and Gavin rode it out even more roughly. The railing rattled relentlessly as the Paladin gripped it tightly. 

And then one of the rifles slid to the side and knocked the other off the catwalk... 

Danse cursed and Gavin bit his shoulder as he spilled inside him, then he pressed his forehead against the Paladin’s shoulder and laughed. 

“Dammit, Gavin! It’s not funny!” Danse trembled against the railing, unable to let go for several minutes as Gav laughed even harder.

“That was yours…” Gavin stepped back and adjusted his pants, still chuckling like an idiot. 

Danse finally composed himself and started to angrily pull his jumpsuit up. “Maxson is going to kill me.”

The Knight waved a hand flippantly, “Naw, just bat your eyelashes at him… He’ll forgive you… Especially if you do it naked.”

Danse stared at him incredulously. _Inappropriate!_

Gavin picked his rifle up nonchalantly and examined it. “He has a thing for you.”

“Excuse me?” He blinked stupidly at the man.

“Mm hmm.” He glanced up from the weapon and spoke casually, “He may have mentioned something...at some point.”

There was a great deal of suspicion in the Paladin’s narrowed eyes as he spoke sternly, “Gavin…”

The Knight finally took his attention off the rifle and grinned impishly. “Yes?”

“...When?” He crossed his arms.

Gav feigned thought, “Um...might have been somewhere around the time he was in my lap…”

His jaw dropped. “You didn’t...” The Knight only replied with a silent grin. Danse furrowed his brow, “How the hell?!”

He shrugged, “With a great deal of time and difficulty… And a lot of groundings…”

The man was simply unbelievable! Elder Maxson is an unapproachable icon... And Danse had never thought of him in any sexual manner, how could he? He was Elder -- _fucking_ \-- Maxson! “You can’t just--”

“I can.” Gav straightened his posture, but that damn grin never even faltered. “So… You’ve never thought about it? How’s it possible that you’ve been oblivious to that ass--”

“Knight!” Danse widened his eyes then calmed himself at the look the man flashed him. “I… Have known Arthur since he was a child…” 

“Well… He’s a man now. A very attractive man at that.” He bit his lip in thought.

He sighed, “Gavin...” He took pause for a moment. Arthur was, indeed, a very… handsome man. _Dammit._ He chewed his lip in thought. Danse, though young at the time himself, had watched him grow up. He was by Arthur’s side for many of the hard parts of his life when nobody else even gave him a second glance. He was there when Maxson was named Elder. Somewhere along the line… he _had_ grown up. It had never really occurred to him that the man was attracted to _anyone_ … let alone _him._ And leave it to Gavin to… _do what he did_ … and now Danse was thinking about Arthur in a different light. 

On second thought, Gavin wasn’t unbelievable at all...  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Danse scrubbed particularly hard at a spot on the hull of the Prydwen and grumbled to himself. Gavin was kneeling down beside him cleaning around a bolt and snickering… _again._

The Paladin let out an irritated sigh, “Not. Funny.” 

Sitting back and crossing his legs for a more comfortable position, Gav smiled up at him. “What? I got lit up, too.”

Danse wondered if Maxson had any inclination as to just _how_ his weapon had been damaged. When they were initially dressed down, the Paladin had insisted he had clumsily dropped it… but that was a flimsy lie. The Elder had simply narrowed his eyes silently at the two of them and let them flounder in the discomfort. It had more than likely been that lie which landed the two of them into more trouble. Gavin was always getting Danse in trouble. As his sponsor, he was responsible for him and the things he did. _How often had they scrubbed decks now?_

“Having fun?” The Elder appeared behind them, a hint of a smile on his lips as he stood with his arms crossed.

Danse started and turned. “Sir.”

Gavin took a moment standing and grinned. “Yes Sir. The time of my life. I love scraping rust.”

Maxson dropped his arms. “I’m starting to believe that.” He eyed the two of them for several heartbeats. 

Danse shifted uncomfortably. It was always unsettling when the Elder silently contemplated him with his intense blue eyes. That man was anything but stupid. What Gavin had said about him earlier only added to the discomfort. What was going through Maxson’s head? He knew what was going through his own head at the moment. The look on the Elder’s face sent a chill down his spine… and not for the usual reasons. _Dammit Gavin!_ Danse could have happily gone through the rest of his life completely oblivious and now he was starting to see Arthur in a completely new and unchaste manner. And he couldn’t unsee it… Especially since the man stood before him wearing his tight black jumpsuit without his coat. He tried to keep his eyes on the man’s face, but the stern look forced him to drop his gaze… _lower._

The Elder finally spoke up curtly, “Come see me when you two are finished. You have an hour.” 

The two of them nodded, “Yes Sir.”

Maxson turned to walk away and Gavin grinned up at Danse. He tapped the Paladin on the chest with the back of his hand and pointed after the Elder. “Still oblivious to that ass?”

Danse clenched his jaw and hit the Knight roughly on the shoulder, quickly turning back to his work to hide his blush. No… he was no longer oblivious to that ass. 

_Dammit Gavin!!_  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Ready to tell me how your weapon had been damaged, Paladin? If not, Neriah’s molerat cage could use a good scrubbing.” The Elder stood before the two of them with a cold stern expression.

Danse ran a hand through his hair... He was no good at lying. He and Arthur had known each other for long enough to easily be able to call bullshit on one another. He would have to tell him.

Gavin stepped forward and spoke casually, “We were goofing off in the factory and it was knocked off a catwalk.” He smiled and spread his hands in supplication, “My fault, entirely.” 

Maxson gave a quiet grunt, “Undoubtedly.” He looked them up and down and tilted his head to the side slightly. “Goofing off?”

Danse took a breath, “We were--”

“Fucking.” Gavin nonchalantly interrupted.

The Paladin balked then blushed deep red. He put his head in his hands to avoid whatever look the Elder would inevitably have on his face. He peeked between his fingers. Maxson was staring at him with an unreadable expression. That was worse than any other look he could have given. What was he thinking? Danse’s relationship with Gavin wasn’t exactly a Brotherhood secret, but he liked to pretend that nobody knew the intimate details. A Paladin and a Knight was... _Improper._ He was expected to remain discreet about his bedroom affairs. He wished Maxson would yell at him. Or dismiss him. Or say something… Anything but that intense silent stare…

Gav shrugged, “He’s on my list...repeatedly.”

The Elder crossed his arms and glared. “Watch it, Knight.”

“What?” Gavin’s lips curled into a devious grin. “Can’t blame me. There’s a long line of people who want to be with Danse… And you’re second in that line right behind me.”

“Knight!” Maxson and Danse both barked at him in unison.

Gavin laughed.

“Sir, I apologize.” Danse grabbed the Knight by his arm roughly.

The look on the Elder’s face gave him pause. He wasn’t yelling. He wasn’t appalled. He wasn’t even all that angry. He was regarding Danse quietly. Contemplating something. Was what Gavin said true, then? The Paladin blushed lightly at the very idea. He idolized Elder Maxson. How could Arthur possibly think of him _that_ way? They had always been close. Danse was the only person who had ever seen Maxson worry, feel insecure, feel afraid and… He loved him. _He always had._

After what felt like an eternity, Arthur spoke quietly, “No need to apologize for his behavior, Paladin.”

Gavin pulled his arm free while still grinning brazenly at the Elder. 

Much to Danse’s astonishment, Maxson grinned back at him. “Guess what, Knight?”

“Um…” Gav feigned thought, “You’ve decided to cross two names off your list at once?” He smiled brightly.

The Elder shook his head and folded his arms over his chest. “Guess again.”

The Knight sighed and dropped his shoulders. “Grounded?”

“Excellent guess.” Maxson smiled and pointed to the door sternly. “Two days.”

Gavin stepped out of the man’s quarters and as Danse turned to follow, Arthur reached out and touched the Paladin on the shoulder. “Not you.”

“Hey!” Gav spun around and stared at the two of them. “Are you serious?” Maxson flashed an unbecoming smug grin to the Knight and shut the door in his face.  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Danse stood quietly in front of the Elder as the man silently regarded him for several unnerving heartbeats. He grew nervous and had to break the silence. “I’m sorry, Sir… Knight Kidd is--”

“Correct.” Maxson cut him off abruptly then took a breath and glanced down and to the side for a moment. 

In all the years Danse had known him, Maxson had never dropped his gaze from anyone. The Paladin stood there staring in disbelief with his lips parted slightly and his hands clenched tight. He finally swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke in a near whisper, “Sir…” Maxson looked back up at him. Another look Danse had never seen on his face… Nervousness. The Paladin took a breath and steadied his voice, “Arthur… I had no idea. Why didn’t you tell me?” What exactly was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? The look on the Elder’s face reminded him of teenage Arthur. Though they were always more relaxed around one another in private, Danse had never seen him look quite so emotionally open and vulnerable.

Maxson ran a hand through his hair then very nearly shrugged. “Tell you what, exactly? That I have feelings for you? That I idolize you and always have?” His mouth snapped shut and he clenched his jaw tightly as if he had never meant to let those words escape his lips. 

Danse blinked stupidly. _Idolized?_ Elder Maxson… Idolized _him?_ The Paladin chuckled. He couldn’t help it. Maxson narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. 

Shaking his head, Danse put a hand out to the man. “Arthur… I have always held myself to a standard reflective of _you._ I’ve worked hard all these years to be just half the man you are… To make you proud and--”

“Danse, you’ve always been a better man than I could ever hope to be.” Maxson glanced down again. He didn’t look up as he lowered his voice, “If it hadn’t been for you standing beside me throughout my life I don’t know where I would be now.”

The Paladin suddenly wanted to hold him... He took a step forward and stood close. Arthur looked up at him silently, his shoulders slumped a little. There had been several times in their lives where Danse had held Maxson in a comforting way. He had never even thought about it before… But this was somehow different. Could he show the man how he felt? 

All these years…

Danse moved closer and put his hands lightly on the man’s waist, his eyes washed over Arthur’s face briefly then he slowly leaned in and kissed him. For a moment, Danse thought the Elder was going to move away, but the man dropped his hands and pulled him closer instead. Maxson looked into the Paladin’s eyes and smiled faintly. The look on his face nearly stopped Danse’s heart. 

Arthur kissed him back, open mouthed with more intensity. He had kissed him with all the heated passion that he’d held back for so many years. Tightening his grip on Maxson’s waist, Danse tried to pull him impossibly closer... All he wanted in that moment was to wordlessly tell Arthur just how much he loved him. 

Maxson pulled back a little and the Paladin let out a small sound as cold air rushed into the heated space between them. Arthur bit his lip as he reached his hands up and started anxiously working the straps on Danse’s jumpsuit. Eager to fill that gap between them once more, Danse leaned forward and hungrily kissed the Elder as he worked. Maxson tugged the Paladin’s suit down to his waist and as soon as the man’s arms were free of it, Danse pulled him close again. Their motions became increasingly wanton with every heartbeat as the two of them pulled at clothing, kicked their boots off and moved somewhat clumsily across the room. 

The bed let out a loud groaning squeak as Danse fell back onto it, pulling Arthur down on top of him. The Paladin made small quiet sounds against Maxson’s mouth as they laid for a moment, chest to chest and so close he could feel Arthur’s rapid heart beat against his flushed skin. The swift onslaught of white hot lust filled the two of them with an intense ache that demanded all attention and soon they broke the passionate kissing in favor of something more substantial. 

Strong warm hands trailed down Danse’s body following behind toothy kisses and nips over his hot goosebumped flesh as Maxson moved down on him. The Paladin trembled slightly at the touch as he watched the man curl his fingers around him and glance up from under his lashes with an intense blue-eyed stare. _Those beautiful blue eyes..._

“Arthur…” Danse murmured quietly as his thighs tensed and he put a hand gently on the side of the Elder’s head. He ran his fingers over the soft shaved hair and watched intently as Maxson took him into his mouth. _Those eyes!_ Just watching him move was intoxicating all on its own. Watching Arthur’s strong shoulders flexing as he sunk his hot wet mouth down over him sent an intense shiver down his spine. Seeing the Elder between his legs with a hand around his cock was like seeing him for the first time. For the very first time, noticing how every muscle strained under heated flesh, how a stray bit of his hair fell down over one eye as he continued to look up at him, keenly aware of his rough strong hands working along with his mouth… -- _Fuck!_ \--

The Paladin tilted his head back and bit his lip, running his hand through Maxson’s hair then lightly clutching the dark strands between his fingers. Danse grabbed the edge of the mattress tightly in the other hand and closed his eyes tightly, his moans and whimpers were an urgent plea for release. 

“Arthur… Hnn… Stop… I’m going to--” Danse tightened his grip on Maxson’s hair, but he didn’t stop. Instead he moaned deeply against him and moved faster… And it sent the Paladin right over the edge. 

The Elder made a quiet sound of surprise for a moment, paused, then licked his hand and grinned. Danse gave a small breathless chuckle as he urged Maxson upwards. The man crawled over him with a powerful languid motion and sank down against Danse’s body, pressing his soft lips wetly against the Paladin’s. Danse parted his lips as he slid his hand behind Arthur’s head and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, tasting himself on Maxson’s tongue. 

Reaching down between their bodies, Danse hummed a deep pleasured sigh against Arthur’s mouth as he curled his fingers around him and started moving in tight slow strokes. Maxson nestled his head against the Paladin’s neck, heated ragged breaths spilling soft moans against his skin. When the man started moving his hips against him more urgently, Danse spoke quietly against his ear, “Fuck me, Arthur…”

Danse knew the man had been close to the brink, he wanted to feel the Elder’s body tremble as he released inside him… Wanted to be impossibly closer to him in that moment. He nudged him into a better position and drew his legs up, pressing his heels against Maxson’s lower back as he spread his knees. Danse reached down and stroked him a few more times then guided him against his opening. Squirming slightly, the Paladin kept his hand on the base of Arthur’s precum slickened cock to force him into a slow pace. A deep drawn-out moan escaped Danse’s throat as the man pressed inside past the tight ring of muscle to fill him. Slow shallow movements quickly subsided as overwhelming lust overtook them once more. 

Feral grunts and desperate moans filled the room as Arthur dug his nails into the Paladin’s thighs and rode out a body wracking wave of white hot pleasure, spilling deep inside. Danse ran his hands up Maxson’s chest and clutched his shoulders tightly, rocking his hips against every movement with abandon. He pressed his heels against Arthur's backside and held him in place as he slowed and let his weight drop against the Paladin’s chest, trembling and covered in a light sheen of sweat. 

The Elder moved slightly to one side and they both relaxed into a silent embrace for some time. As he lay on Danse’s arm, Maxson closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

Danse smiled as he watched him for quite a while. He reached over and brushed the stray hair from his face then kissed him softly on the forehead. 

A couple hours later, Arthur stirred and glanced up at Danse, who never did fall asleep. “Have you been watching me this whole time?”

The Paladin gave a little smile, “Not for the first time.” Danse had been by Maxson’s side after he cried himself to sleep as a child when Sarah Lyons was killed, and he was by his side for days after the man had been injured in the fight with Shepherd. Danse had stood watch outside his room countless times through the years and he had carried him out of the Bailey after he collapsed from exhaustion on more than one occasion. Danse had always been there watching over him. He always would be.

“Hn…” The Elder gave a small grunt and rolled over onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling in contemplation for several long moments then grinned at a thought. “Go fetch Gavin.”

“Um…” Danse propped himself up on an elbow and furrowed his brow, “You grounded him.”

An irritated glare crossed his features as Arthur sighed, “He never does as he’s told… Check your quarters.”  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Danse stepped back into Maxson’s quarters with Gavin in tow. The Paladin quietly closed the door and motioned to the smug Knight as he furrowed his brow over at Maxson sitting against the edge of his table. “How… Did you know?”

The Elder crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Gavin. “Call it a hunch.” They had played this game once before.

Glancing around the room, the Knight gave a small shrug, “You didn’t specify exactly _when_ I was supposed to--”

“Yes. I’m well aware.” Maxson cut him off curtly.

Gavin eyed the man for a moment then grinned impishly. “Ah… Clever.” He tilted his head slightly, “So… Call it more of a _plan_ than a hunch.” The Knight’s grin turned to a hopeful smile. “This mean I get to play, too… Or am I about to be dressed down?” He ran his eyes up and down the Elder, who was wearing nothing more than a pair of dark green military pants. Gav motioned behind him to Danse, who had retrieved him topless, wearing only his jumpsuit tied around his waist. “Cuz I can really get into this kind of dressing down…”

Maxson sighed and stepped forward, grabbing the cocky Knight by his shirt. “You never know when to shut up.” He shoved him roughly against Danse's chest and kissed him. 

Truth be told, it had been Gavin’s cocky mouth that landed Danse in Arthur’s bed… And he had a mind to thank the Knight properly. 

The surprise on Danse’s face quickly faded as he brought his hands up around Gav’s waist and watched the two of them for several heartbeats. And then he was surprised all over again when the Knight reached back and slid a hand down his jumpsuit, making him gasp quietly between gritted teeth. 

The Paladin pressed his chest against Gavin’s back more firmly as he ran his hands over the man’s belt, brushing his knuckles against Maxson as he worked it loose and unfastened his pants. Arthur let out a frustrated growl against the Knight’s mouth as he slid his hands under the man’s shirt and pushed it up, eager to have the material out of his way. Gav reluctantly withdrew his hand from around Danse and broke from Maxson for a brief second to pull the shirt over his head and toss it aside. 

The heat between the three of them rapidly increased with every passing moment. Gavin leaned closer to Maxson and bit his collarbone roughly as he put a hand on the man’s pants to unfasten them. 

In their previous encounters, the Knight had shown Arthur a lot of things that he hadn’t known about himself. He had discovered that he liked pain, he liked teeth, _and he liked being in control._ Maxson grabbed him by the wrist and jerked his hand away. Gavin tilted his head a little, reached out with his other hand and the Elder grabbed his other wrist tightly. The two of them stared silently at one another for a moment… Then Gavin dropped his gaze. 

And just like that, their power struggle was over and a dynamic was set.

Maxson pushed the Knight toward the bed and pointed sternly. “Sit.” 

Gav hesitated for a second then slowly lowered himself onto the edge of the bed, wriggling out of his pants and letting them drop to the floor.

Arthur reached out and grabbed Danse by the sleeves of his jumpsuit, still loosely tied around his waist. He pulled the man close and scraped teeth against his neck as he tugged the suit open and pushed it down over his hips just enough to expose his arousal. A quiet whimper escaped the Paladin’s lips as he succumbed to the rough attention. 

Gavin slowly started to stand back up and the Elder glared at him. “I said sit. I’m not going to tell you again.” 

He felt Danse’s muscles tense at the show of authority and he gave an inward smile. Gavin had, indeed, shown him a lot of things. He knew exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it… And he knew just how he wanted to take it. 

Turning his attention back to Danse, Maxson ran a hand up the back of the man’s neck and through his hair, tangling his fist in a loose grip to pull him into more hungry kissing. His other hand trailed over the Paladin’s stomach, reaching down to curl his fingers firmly around him. 

The Elder enjoyed all the throaty noises he drew from Danse… And he also enjoyed how Gavin was squirming on the bed as he watched the two of them. Maxson decided to let the man suffer for a while before he finally stepped back from Danse and pointed to his jumpsuit. “Off.” 

Arthur turned from the Paladin as he quickly sloughed his clothing as commanded. He stepped up between Gavin’s knees at the edge of the bed and grinned down at him. The Knight immediately put his hands on Maxson’s hips, interpreting the look on his face as silent permission. Gav unfastened the man’s pants and tugged them down to his thighs, leaning forward to bite his hip bone as it was exposed. He ran his fingers through the Knight’s hair then gripped tight as Gav bit his hip again. Maxson closed his eyes and shuddered as Danse pressed up behind him and bit the back of his shoulder, then trailed rough toothy kisses all the way up the side of his neck. 

Gav murmured quietly against his skin as he wrapped his hand around the Elder’s cock. “Damn, Arthur... “ Gavin moaned quietly as he took him into his mouth.

Maxson’s knees felt weak and his head started to spin from the overwhelming sensations the two men bathed him in. He felt the Paladin press against him, hot and hard. He couldn’t stand it any longer. He bit back a whimper and pulled the Knight’s head back. His breathing was ragged as he kicked his pants the rest of the way off and sunk to his knees between the man’s legs. The two of them locked eyes as Arthur moved down on him, running his tongue along the underside of his cock. 

Gavin leaned back on the bed and watched as Danse knelt down behind Arthur. The Paladin reached over and rifled through Gavin’s pants for a moment then continued placing toothy kisses along Maxson’s shoulders and back. 

The Elder moaned loudly against the Knight as Danse pressed a slickened finger against him. He circled a few times then eased inside, eliciting another deep pleasured sound from the man’s throat. He quickly added another wet finger and twisted deep inside, curling his fingertips as he slowly withdrew. 

Maxson trembled as a tight knot formed in the pit of his stomach. Gavin watched intently as Danse slowly moved his hand a few more times then replaced his fingers. Arthur inhaled sharply as the Paladin pushed inside. Danse was a lot larger than he or Gavin and Maxson worked to relax against the girth as the man moved. After a moment, the Elder pressed back against him and fully seated himself, grunting loudly in Gavin’s lap as he did so. 

Danse pressed his chest against Maxson’s back and reached a hand down over the man’s hip, taking him firmly in his slick hand and moving with the same intensity as his hips. 

Between ragged breaths, Gavin nearly growled as he watched the Paladin take Arthur. “Fucking hell… so fucking hot... “ He clenched his teeth and slumped back on the bed. Maxson felt the man tense up underneath him, his thighs trembling and straining. He felt the same intense building pressure coming to a head within as Danse drove into him harder. He reached down, moving the Paladin’s hand off him to replace it with his own. Danse grabbed his hips tightly with both large roughly calloused hands and grunted against him. 

The Knight let out a throaty moan and clutched the edge of the mattress as he released in Arthur’s mouth. Maxson slowly withdrew from him, but continued to touch his ebbing hardon lightly in one hand as he pressed his forehead against the Knight’s hip. 

Gavin propped himself up on an elbow and ran his hand through Arthur’s hair as he watched the Paladin. “Cum inside him, Danse... “ The Knight’s words were a deep commanding echo of Maxson’s own thoughts and it shoved him violently over the edge. The Elder bit down on Gavin’s hip to keep from crying out as he succumbed to his pleasure in a dizzying rush, rode out hard by Danse’s own release deep inside him. 

Gav dropped back on the bed again and continued to run his fingers through Arthur’s hair as he relaxed by degrees against him. Danse kissed Maxson’s shoulder tenderly and stayed just as he was, sliding his arms around the man in a tender embrace. 

After a while, Danse slowly climbed up onto the mattress beside Gavin and kissed him. The Paladin whispered quietly, “Thank you.”

Gavin pressed his forehead against Danse’s and smiled. “You’re welcome.” 

Maxson slowly lifted his head and looked up at the two of them for a moment. The Knight glanced down at him and gave a genuine smile. “You’re welcome, too.” 

The Elder chuckled quietly then returned the earnest smile. And that was as close as he would ever come to saying ‘thank you’... but he was truly grateful. Gavin had brought he and Danse together. It had been such a long time coming…

Maxson slowly climbed up onto the bed next to the Paladin and stared up at the ceiling. If it weren’t for that man… Arthur and Danse would have never truly found one another. 

The bed gave a quiet squeak as Danse adjusted himself onto his back more comfortably as the three warm bodies crowded sidelong on the bed. Gavin rolled over and reached across the Paladin’s chest, touching Maxson lightly on the arm. 

The touch was several silent questions. Questions about the future, his thoughts, what he wanted now and how he felt... Arthur took a breath and smiled again as he rolled and draped his arm over Danse’s chest beside Gavin’s arm. He could get used to this. He wasn’t sure how anything would work out later on, but here in this moment, Maxon finally found peace.  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 


End file.
